


4th Time this Week

by TheRaptorOFire



Series: Of City Lights & Wine [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, F/M, Humor, Light Dirty Talk, NSFW, Public Blow Jobs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaptorOFire/pseuds/TheRaptorOFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally what the tags say, just some shameless Amelia going down on Cullen in the hallway of her apartment complex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4th Time this Week

They should not be doing this here. She should have waited;  _they_  should have waited. There was no doubt they would get caught, yet he let her kneel, her bright golden eyes looking up at him and glittering in the light of the hallway. The sound of his belt, hearing the snap and then fingers so soft prickling his skin as she slid his jeans down with the deftness of a master thief; completely threw all rational thought out the window.

“Ami, what if someone catches us.” Cullen was breathless by the time she even told him to lean against the wall. It was late enough he hoped. Late enough that no one would dare leave their apartments and see this show.

“You say it like you don’t want my mouth fucking you.” She cooed and Cullen groaned at the lucid language. Amelia always did know how to bend him the right way.

“Fuck,” He muttered when he could feel her nuzzling him through the boxers.  She smiled at the lucid language. 

Perhaps it was lust clouding his judgement further as he followed the thatch of dark curls, feeling his own muscles clench in anticipating where his hand was reaching. He pulls the boxers down just enough for her to place a chaste kiss in his hot skin. Cullen flinched when Amelia swatted his hands away, pulling them down the rest of the way till the boxers pooled at his ankles with her signature chuckle.

Cullen groaned as he was freed, the air in the hallway much colder then he thought possible and it sent a shiver up his spine.

Amelia kissed the underside of his cock, dragging her tongue along the large vein and licking the bead that formed when she reached the head. This was torture how she would tease, repeating what she had just done and finishing with a kiss to the crown. 

Amelia watched him with lidded eyes, admired every spot of muscle, every little white scar, and he was  _hers_. To feel smug about that would be an understatement.

_“Ami_.” His voice begging her.

She held his cock, heavy in her hand, hot breath making him twitch.  A white streak flashed past his eyes as he took only the head, sucking before bobbing to take more just a little at a time. Cullen threw his head back against the cold wall;  _everything_  was cold yet he was  _burning_.

She hallowed her cheeks and he cursed once more. His hand griped her red silky hair for leverage, but never forcing more. Jaw clenching and teeth aching as he swallowed his moan, but let slip a growl or two; he knew what the sounds did to her.

He forced his eyes open wanting to watch as he disappeared into the cavern of her mouth. She was warm, wet, that mouth a sin and it reminded him of other body parts he wanted to loose himself in. Her hand pumped him, saliva making it easier for her each time her head moved back up. Her other hand wrapped around his thigh, making little circles with her thumb, and skin prickled under her touch. A bead of sweat rolled down his brow, his hand held her tighter as the familiar ache in his balls had fire running through him.

Watching as her nose bumped against him, feeling the back of her throat; he moaned her name, like a beautiful song she could listen to all day.

She stayed there, just humming.

Amelia’s other hand joined the other, nails digging into his ass. She pulled back all the way to the head before using him to push him back into her mouth. Cullen moaned again, something between a growl and groan. And it was sudden, her mouth long her taking him.

As she took a deep breath, her cheek resting on his leg as she smiled up at him. “Tell me what you want.” She whispered. “ _Tell me, Cullen_.” She implored him, and the sound of her voice was only now registering in his ears.

“I want…” Cullen swallowed once then twice but there was no way he could finish, and thankfully he didn’t have to. Amelia smiled, he could feel it as he caressed her cheek, she opened and Cullen slowly pushed his way pass her willing lips, not attempting to suppress the deep groan. She hummed with her lips wrapped around him to the tune of some song he couldn’t recognize. 

His mouth hung open, gasping for air. Could stay like this forever if the Maker was kind.  

Cullen held her head in place as he began to move slowly in her mouth.  He was bent forward, his hips burning with each roll and she moaned around him mix with a few gagging sounds. He was hitting the back of her throat, stars popped behind his eyes. There was that familiar burn spreading through him, reaching his toes and shooting up his spine. He came with a low growl, holding her for dear life as he came in hot spurts, feeling even more light-headed as he felt her swallow.

Releasing his grip he slumped against the wall, desperate for a breath and from relief from what Amelia just put him through. He hoped this would never end if Cullen was being honest, and judging by the smile on Amelia’s face as she wiped her lips with the sleeve of her hoodie; he knew she felt the same.

“We need to do this more often.” She purred, eyes still leveled with his cock, even as Cullen with shaky hands tucked himself back. He hooked his hands under her shoulders and lifted Amelia up.

“I think –“

One of the opposite doors had swung open and an elderly lady, not much older stepped partly out into the hallway. “What in Andraste’s knickers is that racket!?”

Cullen squinted his eyes as Amelia, her mouth covering her lips in a vain attempt to hide her knowing smile.

“I’m so sorry Miss Cowden. My boyfriend had one to many drinks and slammed against the wall. All wobbly and drunk, such a silly way to end the night right?” Amelia couldn’t lie to save her life, she always had a tell, so Cullen knew she was praying the woman didn’t catch on.

“I see. That’s the 4th time this week. I think he might have a problem.”

Cullen leaned over, his hand hiding his lips from the other woman and whispered: “Yeah the problem is you, Miss Trevelyan.” Amelia snorted which only earned her a much more exaggerated scowl from the woman.

“Don’t worry Miss Cowden, I’ll talk to him once I get him safely  _into bed_ ” Amelia darted her eyes to Cullen and saw the flush of color on his face that hadn’t really vanished before return in full flare. 

He knew what she meant and he could feel himself getting hard at the thought.

“Yes well… Good night Trevelyan.”

Cullen let out a breath he had been holding for some time, turning back to Amelia and hooking his arms under her legs. She yelped even though she instantly wrapped around him.

“Safely in bed huh?” Cullen told her in a mocking tone as he pinned Amelia to the door of her apartment.

“Can’t have you disturbing the neighbors with your noises, now can we?” Amelia replied, kissing the underside of his jaw, Cullen pushing them into the apartment with a chuckle.

Though it wasn't _him_ the noises would be coming from, he was going to make damn well sure on that.


End file.
